Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the laundry treating apparatus is a machine for removing various kinds of dirt from clothes and beddings (Washing object) by using a softening action of detergent, friction force and impact of water circulation caused by rotation of a pulsator (Or, a drum).
Moreover, the laundry treating apparatus is a concept including a domestic appliance which can, not only wash the washing object, but also dry the washing object, and wash and dry the washing object.
In the meantime, a related art laundry treating apparatus has a control panel provided to a cabinet which forms an exterior appearance of the laundry treating apparatus for applying a control order, such as a washing course, to the laundry treating apparatus.
The control panel is provided with an input unit having a button (A physical form of button) for ordering power supply, course selection, and running/stopping of the course selected thus, and a display for displaying the control order applied through the input unit, or a washing progress of the washing object.